The Pretty Redhead
by herondalesangels
Summary: Mortal Instruments AU where all the shadowhunters go to the same highschool.
1. Chapter 1

Clary Fray sat down at her desk. She pulled out her notebook and a pencil and started to doodle. She was lost in her sketch until she realized her best friend Simon was staring over her shoulder.

"Who's that?" He asked, gesturing towards the notebook.

"No one," Clary said uncomfortably and slammed the book shut. "Just part of my story." This was half true. She was illustrating the prince in her story, the savior. What Simon didn't know was who he was based off of.

"He looked familiar," Said Simon.

"All of my drawings look familiar to you," retorted Clary.

"Yes, well normally they're people I know,"

Clary huffed. "It's no one," She said again.

Clary had forgotten about the argument by the end of class. "Lets go to the FroYo place," She said.

"I forgot money," Simon replied

"I'll pay," Clary assured him. They had the best friend code where if it was under $10 and they didn't have money, you payed for it. On the way out of the school building, Simon looked uncomfortable and somewhat angry. "What?" said Clary.

"That guy was checking you out," Said Simon. He seemed unnecessarily bothered by it.

"And...?" Said Clary, puzzled. He had been weird lately. Not inviting her to band practices and eyeing other guys suspiciously around her.

"Just..." He couldn't continue.

When they walked into the shop Clary headed straight for the largest cup. "Someone's hungry," Observed Simon. Clary stuck her tongue out. The door to the shop jingled again and they both snapped their head around to stare at the 3 students who just entered. The blood drained out of Clary's face. Simon was too busy staring at the gorgeous dark haired girl who had walked in with two boys, one had black hair like her and ice-blue eyes and the other was looking straight at Clary. His golden eyes and hair made him look like an angel. Or a lion. Definitely not someone who Clary should ever confront. She quickly put her face down and continued making her frozen yogurt, not even paying attention to what she put on it. She grabbed Simon's arm and pulled him to the cash register without looking up. While hurrying out, she bumped into the golden boy and stammered a quick sorry before practically sprinting to the door. She didn't see him look after her with a puzzled expression, and not look away until he couldn't see her flaming red hair anymore.

"I don't even like walnuts," Clary complained. Simon laughed, although he was still distracted. He couldn't get the image of Clary's face when she saw that boy. He also couldn't get out the image of the girl with the long dark hair and chocolate eyes.

Clary handed him the frozen yogurt filled with an array of things from gummy worms to brownie bits declaring she didn't like half the stuff in there.

"Well you weren't exactly paying attention were you?" Simon asked her.

Clary turned a brilliant shade of red and stammered. "You weren't either. You were too busy ogling at Isabelle Lightwood!"

"You know her?" He asked

"I sorta know her friends..." Said Clary.

"You mean those boys?"

"Those were some of her friends. Well one was her brother. I don't know them personally, I just know of them." She babbled.

"Ah," He said. He still couldn't get the look of longing and terror in her eyes when she saw the blonde boy out of his head. She had never looked at anyone like that. And Simon didn't like it. He didn't like when any guys checked her out. He hadn't told her how he felt abut her, but he assumed that she figured it out by how obvious he was. Now there was this angel boy that she was distracted by. Simon was no match for him. He had wavy golden hair and looked like he stepped out of an ad for being able to dress in black t-shirts and jeans and not look goth. Simon had dark hair and thick glasses and his gamer t-shirts were always wrinkled.

"I have to go home, my mom just texted me." Clary said. She reached over and hugged him and he felt his pulse quicken ever-so-slightly.

"Bye," He said and he watched her hair blowing the breeze until she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Clary was taking a train to her favorite comic book store on the unseasonably warm March Saturday. She walked onto the crowded platform and cursed her short stature. She tried to get Simon to come with but he said he had family things to deal with because his sister was home for the weekend. She heard the screech of the train and pushed through the crowd straight onto the train. She walked up the train keeping her head down and ran straight into a boy wearing a white shirt and leather jacket.

"Hello again," said a voice seemingly coming from the person Clary just smashed into. Clary looked up, and froze. Staring at her intently was the golden-eyed boy from the frozen yogurt place. "Clary is it? We seem to have a trend here of you running into me."

Clary was speechless. This was Jace Herondale. By right girls like her never talked to gorgeous boys like him. "I-I'm sorry," She managed to say, turning bright red. "I wasn't looking and..." _stupid, stupid he doesn't want to hear you talk. _She cursed herself. She tried to push past him but he put his slender hand on her shoulder sending shivers up and down her spine.

"Hey, it's fine," He looked slightly curious and had a smirk playing on his face. A sexy, sexy smirk. Clary was still utterly terrified of him. And utterly in love, just like every other girl at their school. "I'm Jace," He continued. _I know_ she wanted to say. "I think we might have some classes together." He noticed. Nobody ever noticed Clary. She was small and quiet, except around Simon.

"Oh," Was all Clary could manage. Her face felt hot and Jace looked down at her and smirked again. Her face got hotter.

She heard her stop on the speakers and finally looked up at Jace. _God, he's gorgeous._ She thought. "I have to get off," Clary muttered.

"Whats a pretty girl like you doing in this part of town?" He asked. _Pretty, he called me pretty. _She almost fainted when she heard it. She didn't want to tell him about her nerdy anime addiction. But she couldn't think of anything else to say so she just mumbled nonsense.

He looked puzzled then said, "I know a great diner down here, come on, I'll take you."

Clary couldn't think of anything else to say but okay.

Simon was waiting for Clary in front of Forbidden Planet. He wanted to surprise her so he bought her the latest copy of her favorite anime. He had started to page through it but had given up since he still had to read two more before he got to this one.

"...Its called Taki's" said a voice from the train station. Something about the slight arrogance in the tone felt slightly familiar to Simon. He looked to where the voice was coming from and was thoroughly surprised. There was the extremely attractive boy from the frozen yogurt place and with him, Clary. _Jace Herondale. _Everyone knew him. Clary had an adoring look on her face as she looked up at his and he had the suspicion she wasn't paying attention to whatever the boy was saying.

A burst of anger shot through Simon towards this boy. Clary was looking at him like the whole world revolved around him. Clary shouldn't look at anyone like that. Except maybe Simon.

When she glanced across the street, she noticed Simon. She looked surprised and then smiled. She whispered something to Jace and then started walking towards Simon. To Simon's distaste, so did the Jace.

"I thought you had plans," Clary said.

"I wanted to surprise you," said Simon. He glanced back at Jace. Simon was surprised when he saw a look in Jace's eyes past his usual guarded self. Was it _anger?_ Simon smirked internally.

"Clary do you still want to come?" asked Jace.

"Actually I brought her lunch," that was a lie, but Simon didn't want to see Clary go to lunch with this guy. Now Simon could see the fuming anger seeming through Jace's shielded eyes.

_Ha,_ Simon thought to himself.

Jace had to walk around the block a few times to cool his anger down. When Simon had taken Clary, Jace could practically see the taunting smirk on Simon's face. He pulled out his phone.

"Alec, want to come to Taki's," Jace said into the phone, "And ask if Isabelle wants to come."

"She can't, she's on a date. I'll meet you there?" Alec asked

When Alec pulled into the booth next to Jace he immediately asked, "What's up?"

"Nothing" Jace replied.

"Oh come on, you've been out of it since yesterday after I met you at the frozen yogurt place," said Alec. "And now your brooding."

"I am not brooding!" said Jace.

"Please," Alec said, "'I'm Jace, I am an angst-ridden teen who doesn't know how to deal with my attractivness so I'll just wallow in my pent up anger," Alec did a mocking impression of Jace.

Jace pushed him lightly. He wasn't really in the mood.

Alec was staring at someone in the diner though. A tall black haired young adult, maybe 19 or 20, with tan skin and almond shaped yellow, green eyes. And if Jace wasn't mistaken he was wearing _glitter_.

The man looked across the diner as if sensing Alec's stare and winked while flashing a bright smile. He started over to their table.

"Well, that's my queue to leave." Jace said. Alec tried to protest but he was too caught up in the other boys stare for any of it to make sense.

Jace walked onto the noisy street.


	3. Chapter 3

Simon was happy on Monday at school. He spent his whole weekend with Clary, and she didn't mention Jace Herondale at all. He walked her to her locker and decided to make plans with her again tonight.

"My house tonight?" He asked.

"I think I have something, sorry," she said without meeting his eyes. Simon cold tell when Clary was hiding something, and this was one of those times. But before he could ask more, she rushed off to class.

He walked to bio. He was stuck wondering what Clary would want to keep from him. She never kept muck from him before. He walked to his seat and looked up. Jace Herondale glanced in his direction and smirked. He felt the urge to stick his tongue out, but he knew that would be immature. He didn't see what made Clary look at him like he was an angel. Sure he was good looking, girls swooned over him as he walked down the halls. He seemed shallow though. He walked like he was the only important person in the school. He also was not a stranger in the dating area. He had been around, dating many girls, and most of them seemed heartbroken when he left them. Simon didn't want that to happen to Clary. Jace was setting the trap and Clary was gonna fall right into it and find out Jace was not the angel she suspected him to be.

Jace looked away. Simon was also jealous of him. He had the attention of almost every girl-and some guys too-in the school, without trying. And he knew it. And used that against them. Clary seemed to be oblivious to this.

Simon wandered toward the classroom thinking about how he could convince Clary to stay away from Jace. Without looking where he was going he slammed into a body. "So sorry!" he said and straightened himself up. He looked at the girl he slammed into and saw a set of large dark eyes that were anything but innocent. Her pale face was outlined by tumbling ink black hair. He knew this girl. It was Isabelle Lightwood.

"I-I-wasn't looking...I...um...don't..."

"You really are as annoying as Jace says," was all she said before she sauntered off in the direction of her classroom.

_Jace._ So Jace had been talking all about Simon.

"I'm really starting to hate him," Muttered Simon

Clary didn't like to lie to Simon, but she had to if she was going to get any freedom. Everyone would be at the party tonight and luckily Simon hadn't even heard about it. It was mentioned to her by Maia Roberts, a pretty, curvy girl, who was the closest to a friend Clary had other than Simon. Everything was set. She had bought an outfit. She even had bought a small amount of makeup for the party. All she had to d was show up. And hopefully see Jace.

She had to avoid seeing Simon for the rest of the day or she might let it slip. It was going to be at Jordan Kyle's house and everyone was coming. Well, almost everyone.

Maia was dating Jordan and Clary was getting a ride from her so she was gonna end up there early. She knew it was gonna be awkward and she would have to find ride home, luckily her mom was in Boston for an art show.

She started to walk home after school, a different way than usual so Simon couldn't find her. A pink VW bug started to slow down when it got closer to her. Clary walked faster.

"Clary!" A female voice called. Clary turned and leaning out the window was Isabelle Lightwood. Clary couldn't imagine why a girl like Isabelle would want to talk to her. "Are yo coming tonight?"

"Yeah..." she answered.

"You have a ride?"

"Maia's taking me early," Clary shifted uncomfortably.

"So you can watch them make out? Ew. Meet me at my house at 7, I'll take you."


	4. Chapter 4

Jace and Alec were going to the party. It took a little convincing from Isabelle to get Alec to go, but eventually he gave in. Jace had pointed out not to many uncool people would be there because Jordan Kyle was a cool person. Alec listened to Jace. Alec listened to Jace most of the time. Now Alec was sulking around his room and Jace was contemplating weather to wear a long or short sleeve t-shirt. He was Alec and Isabelle's foster brother, after his mother had died in childbirth and his father had been murdered when he was 10. Isabelle had always been sisterly but Alec was also his best friend.

He couldn't stop thinking about whether Clary would be at the party. He couldn't stop thinking about Clary at all. It was like her flaming hair was burned into his vision. He shook his head. This had never happened to him before. He settled on a short sleeve black shirt and black jeans and went downstairs to turn on the TV. He was flipping channels when he saw a familiar face on the news.

"...believed sighting of psychopath Valentine Morgenstern who had been thought dead by police." The picture was of Morgenstern. His foster father was a cop in the Morgenstern case. _That's how I know him _thought Jace. It would mean Robert would be late home from work which was good given the party.

Just then the phone rang. Jace grabbed it. "Hello?" He asked

"Hey Jace," said Robert Lightwood. "Could you tell Isabelle and Alec that I won't be home tonight, something came up at the office." Jace smiled

"Yeah, that's fine," said Jace.

"Bye," said his father, then hung up.

"ALEC," Jace called, "THERE WILL BE NO PARENTAL UNITS HOME TONIGHT! SOMETHING CAME UP FOR DAD!"

"OKAY!" Alec called back. coming down the stairs.

"Where's Isabelle?" asked Jace.

"She said shopping with a friend."

That was weird, thought Jace. Isabelle didn't really have any good friends. "Huh," was all Jace said.

The back door opened and the sound of laughing came through. Two girls. One was Isabelle but Jace couldn't quite place the other one. He looked back at where the two voices were and saw a flash of red hair. Then he ran upstairs and locked his door.

Clary had actually had fun with Isabelle. It was more than she could say for a lot of girls she had met. That was why her only friend was Simon. She and Isabelle had gone clothing an make-up shopping, which was something Clary almost never did so Isabelle was a lot of help. But Clary didn't get why Isabelle had suddenly decided to act like Clary was her best friend. To everyone else she was distant and gorgeous. She was untouchable.

They got back to the Lightwood house to prepare for the party when it dawned on Clary. This was where Jace lived. She really hoped she wouldn't have to see him. She would lose her cool that she had kept the entire time with Isabelle. Luckily, the entire time they were anywhere other than Isabelle's room, Jace was nowhere to be found. Clary didn't even here his voice. _Maybe he's out,_ thought Clary. She still hoped he'd be at the party though.

As soon as they were in Isabelle's room, the other girl tossed a black dress at Clary. "Is this even considered a dress?" asked Clary. It came down to about mid-thigh when she held it up to her.

"It will bring out your hair just wear it," Isabelle said "How does this look on me?" She asked holding up a midnight blue slip.

"Perfect," Clary said.

Immediately after Clary and Isabelle had changed, Isabelle took one look at Clary and said "Make-up," with a wild look in her eyes.

She pulled out various liquids and powders, half of which Clary couldn't even pronounce. "Sit," commanded Isabelle. She sat. Isabelle turned her chair away from the mirror. Clary studied the black and gold walls while Isabelle worked. After what seemed like hours, Isabelle turned Clary's chair back towards the mirror. Clary had to look twice. Somehow, Isabelle had managed to make Clary's pale skin and freckles look elegant against the black dress. Her green eyes seemed to be glowing behind the light gold eyeshadow and her red hair flashed brilliantly.

"One more thing,"said Isabelle. She gathered Cary's hair into a simple twist and pinned it tightly. Clary smiled.

Then her phone went off. She reached over and grabbed it. The caller ID notified her it was her mom.

"Hey," Clary said.

"So just making sure, you are with Simon tonight?" Jocelyn Fray asked. Her voice sounded tight and concerned.

"Yeah, why?" Clary asked, slightly worried.

"Just don't leave the house," her mom said.

"Ok," said Clary, confused.

She turned to Isabelle who was holding up a pair of wickedly high boots. "These are a little too small and way too short for my taste, but they should fit you," Isabelle said.

"_Short? _Those have to be at least 5 inches!" Clary said.

"Nothing less than 7 inches," Isabelle said, "Thats my motto."

Clary slipped on the boots and laced them up mid-calf. Isabelle handed her a leather jacket. "Let's get this party started," And they walked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Clary and Isabelle walked downstairs to where Alec was.

"Where's Jace?" asked Isabelle. Clary, who had forgotten all about Jace, felt the nervousness rising back up.

"I don't know," remarked Alec, "He muttered something about a jacket..." Clary was fiddling with her own leather jacket.

A door slammed upstairs. Jace came down in a long sleeve black shirt and black jeans, with a worn leather jacket thrown over one shoulder. Clary quickly glanced away from this portrait of a fallen angel. Jace avoided looking at Clary. They walked out the door without another word.

Jace couldn't believe how Isabelle had convinced Clary to wear that sexy of a dress. Not that Jace was complaining. There was something about Clary that kept her on his mind all the time but Jace couldn't quite place it. Alec was driving to the party. Jace was in the passenger side while the girls were in back. Clary was nearly silent, occasionally making a sound to Isabelle while Isabelle was endlessly rambling. It was odd how comfortable Isabelle seemed with Clary.

They pulled up to Jordan's house. As they walked closer they could hear the loud pumping of dance music and see colorful lights behind the blinds. Jace eyed Clary. and quickly looked away when she glanced back at him. When he looked back at her, her face was almost the same shade as her hair. They stepped inside.

They were immediately handed red plastic cups, which Jace promptly set on a nearby table without going back and he was glad to see Clary do the same. He was overcome by the need to be closer to her. As Alec and Isabelle fanned out looking for friends and boys, Jace stepped up to Clary.

"Hey," he said. She jumped around her eyes widening.

"Oh, um, hi..." her face was reddening again. Jace quickly engaged in conversation.

"So...how's school?" Jace mentally cursed himself. How lame of a question as that? He quickly tried to cover up "You have a friend, right, Simon?" That was worse. _a friend_ made it sound like Clary only had one.

"Oh yeah..." Clary looked at him nervously.

Jace was struggling for words. Since when did girls do this to him? He was known for his quick wit and sarcastic comments. "Looks like Isabelle gave you one of her shirts to wear."

"Omigod this is a shirt?" Clary seemed a little panicked. Jace smirked despite himself.

"Don't worry, I'm sure no one here minds the extra skin," he drawled. But Clary wasn't paying attention. Her face was drained of all blood and she was looking at a point behind Jace. Jace turned.

A flash of anger went through him. The point where Clary was looking was marked by just the person who he didn't want to be here. Simon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while because of school. Believe me, I would much rather be writing this than sitting through geometry.**

Alec was sulking. Which is what he always did at parties. The music was too loud and drunk girls kept stumbling into him. He didn't know why he agreed to come. He guessed it was because of Jace. He would do anything for Jace, who was more than just his brother. Unfortunately, that anything ended up sitting at a shitty party, with no one to talk to since Jace seemed quite preoccupied with Clary. Isabelle was dancing, Jace was hitting it off with the red-head chick, and Alec was sulking.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned. He could see cat-like eyes in the dim lighting and heavily gelled hair. "Hello," said the boy, who must have been 18 or 19, behind him. Alec recognized him from Taki's. "I'm Magnus, pleased to make your acquaintance." Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

Clary was panicking. Simon wasn't supposed to be here, no one had told him about the party. But there he was, and he was walking towards her. She turned to look at Jace, but he was talking to a pretty brunette with innocent brown eyes. Clary was surprised at how jealous she felt. She shook it off quickly as she realized how close Simon was. She shot one last desperate glance at Jace who was his acting his arrogant self, and completely seducing this brunette. Clary felt a little bad for her.

Simon grabbed her shoulder. She jumped and turned to him. She saw a bit of pain and anger in his eyes, and then he saw her outfit, and he laughed a little and she noticed he stared a little to long at the skin below the dress-shirt-and she pulled it down. He quickly looked back at her eyes.

"You said you were busy tonight," he said sadly. Clary felt a twang of guilt.

"Let's find somewhere quieter," Clary was almost shouting over the chatter and music. They found there way to a back living room. She sat shamefully on a lounge chair. Simon sank into the one across from her, after he turned on the lights. "Why did you come?" she asked.

"Maia told me there would be a party," he said. _Of course,_ Clary thought _Simon and Maia are friends. _How could she be so stupid.

"Sorry I lied, Isabelle invited me," she lied again. The truth was, as soon as she found out Jace might be going, she made plans, without Simon.

"Clary, I need to talk to you," Simon started. "I've needed to tell you for a while, but I couldn't..." he was rambling. Clary could tell he was nervous. He was about to say something else when Jace walked in. Simon's eyes widened and he shut his mouth so fast, Clary thought he must have bitten off his tongue.

"You kids having fun?" Jace smirked. Clary glared at him.

"I-I was going," Simon stammered and ran out of the room.

"What was that?" Jace asked innocently, even if he was anything but. Clary just glared at him again and went after Simon.

Jace just sighed as she left.


	7. Chapter 7

**AAH I haven't posted in forever! I'm sosososososo sorry! Well here's a chapter**

Clary ducked under arms and red plastic cups, which wasn't difficult considering the top of her head reached to all of 5'2". She scanned the crowd as she pushed through clusters of bodies but no sign of Simon. Just as she turned another corner and saw a dark curly head push out the front door, a warm calloused hand grabbed her arm. She whipped around.

"Damnit Jace I almost had him!" She exclaimed before realizing who she was talking to and slapping a hand over her mouth. "Sorry," she whispered, "I just needed to make sure Simon was OK."

A ghost of a smile flitted across Jace's face, but it disappeared after a moment. Jace took Clary's hand and pulled her into a back room. "What are you doing?" Clary hadn't noticed how loud the party had been until the noise was only a dull pulse through the walls.

"I hate declarations of unrequited love," Jace whispered edging closer to her. Clary naturally turned her face toward his. His golden eyed flitted to her lips so quickly she thought she had imagined it.

"What are you doing?" Clary repeated, realizing how stupid it sounded. She felt her breath mingling with Jace's and she closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes," Jace whispered, sounding even closer than before. Clary did and noticed just how much space was between their lips. She hadn't realized that she was edging up on her tip-toes until now.

Jace fit a hand on either side of her face and seemed to drink in the sight of her with dilated pupils. He inched his face closer to hers. She did the same.

His lips were on hers, feather light, more of a ghost of a kiss than anything. He pulled back and looked at her with a question in his eyes and she had forgotten all about the party, all about Simon. She nodded ever so slightly and pressed her lips harder against him. His lips had a trace of mint, but no alcohol. She wound her fingers through the spun gold of his hair.

If Jace had said the kiss was anything less than magic, then he would be lying. Her long red hair curled around his fingers as she deepened the kiss and he could feel every point of contact between them like electricity. He barely even new this tiny fire headed girl and he had no idea what he was doing locking lips with hers.

Her tongue seemed to shyly brush along his lower lip, and a flaring feeling woke up inside of him. He pulled her closer and pressed his mouth against hers with nearly bruising force. She pulled back gently. A small hint of fear settled in the pit of his stomach. "what was that?" Clary breathed.

"You and your questions," chuckled Jace. "Save them." He pressed his lips against hers again and felt her smile.

He wouldn't mind this happening on a regular basis.

But then he felt her small form freeze up. He pulled back and looked at her concerned.

Her eyes widened. "Simon," she said.

And then she bolted. Jace felt anger and maybe even hatred against this boy he hardly knew. But he stayed right where he was as he heard Clary rush out the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

Jace was still reveling over the kiss when a drunk couple stumbled int the dark room he was in. Completely oblivious to his presence they fell on the couch and started to take off various items of clothing. Jace, not being the voyeuristic type, left the room. He walked over to the kitchen and got his first drink for the night. He figured no need to be sober if no one actually cared.

He didn't know why he was suddenly so upset. It wasn't like he really even liked the petite red head. Sure she was pretty but the there were plenty of pretty girls. In fact one was sauntering over to him right now.

She pushed her short blonde hair behind one ear and smiled deviously at him. "Hi, I'm-"

"I know who you are," she interrupted. "And do we really need names?"

_Good point, _thought Jace just as she took his hand and led him up the stairs.

Alec was in awe of Magnus. He was so..._flamboyant._ Alec was never the type to play beer pong, but hey, no time like the present. Magnus had coaxed him into it, saying Alec need to loosen up.

It sure was doing the job. Alec guffawed drunkenly at something Magnus had said. He turned his green gold eyes on Alec and _winked. _This sure was turning out to be some night.

Magnus glided over to Alec. "Whaddaya say we go get something to eat?" asked Magnus.

His lips were pressed against Alec's ear in a way that made Alec's stomach feel as if his intestines were made out of worms. "O-Okay," he stuttered. Magnus pulled him out into the cool fall air and out to a small gold car. He opened the door for Alec, got in the drivers side. And they were off.

The next morning Clary awoke bleary eyed, and she realized that she hadn't washed her makeup off last night. _Last night. _She remembered, and groaned. She had to call simon, make sure he was fine. She reached over and grabbed her phone. She dialed Simon's number on it after quickly registering that it was 2:00. She wondered where her mom was.

Simon picked up on the first ring. "Thank god you're okay!" he answered with.

"You're the one who decided to make the dramatic exit," she countered."Come over."

"Okay be there in a sec." He hung up.

Clary trudged in to the bathroom and realized in horror that she was still in Isabelle's shirt. She saw a note on her door from her mom.

_Went to stay with some friends, invite Simon over_

_xx Love mom_

Well that answered that.

She washed her face so it resembled less of a raccoon and changed into sweats just as simon rung the doorbell. She ran downstairs with brushed hair and a clean face.

Simon stood at the door holding Chinese takeout that smelled like heaven. They went into the TV room and turned on some soap opera.

Clary started wolfing down her food. "So what was that all about last night?" Clary addressed the elephant in the room.

Simon started to turn a vague shade of green. "Oh," he muttered, "You know."

Clary knew he didn't want to talk about it yet so she sank into the couch to watch TV.

They sat in silence for hours. It started to get dark. Simon spoke. "I have to say it."

"What?" Clary was momentarily disoriented. Then she remembered it while remembering she should probably take Isabelle clothes back to her.

"Clary I'm..." he stopped. "I'm in love with you," he spoke softly. Clary sat stunned barely realizing Simon getting up and leaving.

She had to take a walk. She would return Isabelle's clothes or something but she had to get out of the house. She ran upstairs and grabbed the dress and the jacket. She took her keys and her phone and went out into the cool night.

In was a 10 minute walk to the Lightwood's and Isabelle opened the door when Clary got there.

"Clary! Come in! I'm cooking," Clary lightly smiled. "BOYS, CLARY IS HERE!" Isabelle informed the house. Clary guessed her parents weren't home. They rarely were. Before she forgot, Clary handed Isabelle the clothes. "Oh thanks," Isabelle said.

Jace came down and Clary's breath caught in her throat. Isabelle had gone into the kitchen. "Jace..." she began. He smirked and came towards her. Her heart rate sped up.

"You know," he said softly his lips inches for her, "It didn't mean anything."

Claire's heart stopped. Jace stepped back smiling wickedly his golden eyes guarded. Clary's eyes began to fill with tears and she turned on her heel and walked out the door. She pulled out her phone to call Simon while she was running down the block tears streaming down her face.

She turned the corner and someone grabbed her. She screamed and dropped her phone. Then she passed out as a cloth was pressed to her face.


End file.
